


Foolish

by Abro_cream



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Negovanman - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, This is going to be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abro_cream/pseuds/Abro_cream
Summary: Natasha was 24 and her life had been pretty still until that moment.Obviously, things change.





	1. Look for it. Go for it.

**Chapter 1**

**Look for it. Go for it.**

Natasha was 24 and her life had been pretty still until that moment.

She had felt kind of trapped in a system she didn’t like until she got out of middle school and finally to Toronto’s high school for performing arts. After that she knew she’d have been a singer and McGill University seemed to fit with her dreams, so she said goodbye to her best friend and moved to Montreal.

And so there she was, reading the script for her umpteenth casting.

It was Carmilla Karnsti- Karnstain- Karn- something.

She promised herself she’d have looked for the phonetics of that “Karnstein”.

This Carmilla, as she kept reading, was a vampire; a gay vampire with a particular taste for leather pieces of clothing, including -or above all- leather pants.

She liked her, and didn’t mind the fact that she was gay at all.

She wasn’t straight herself either, if she had to be honest. She had hung out with both guys and girls, always cis, but still considered herself pansexual ‘cause she didn’t really mind a person not considering themselves anything rather than cis. She actually didn’t really felt the need to identify or label anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the rights to the fictional characters in this story, which does not represent reality in any way.
> 
> * * *  
> If you liked it, please leave me a comment below or on my tumblr ( abro-what.tumblr.com ).


	2. Katie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback in Natasha's story.

**Chapter 2**

**Katie**

_Kate was the love of her life, the one that made her realise she wasn’t straight; and, most of all, that she wasn’t the monster people made her think she was._

_She was 15 and never heard her heart beat so fast thinking about someone._

_Kate was different; Kate was her classmate and they hadn’t really liked each other at first._

_Then at some point it clicked in her mind._

_It was a sparkle in her life._

_That’s what Kate had been to her. A sparkle._

_But, as any sparkle, it had to fade._

_It began to fade when she was sitting in their school’s bathroom crying for apparently no reason and at some point she heard Kate enter the restroom, but she literally took two steps and went away, leaving her alone until someone arrived and opened the door from the outside, finding her with her red, puffy eyes and her fears._

_So she started loving Kate even more and even harder and in some way they ended up together; in the most platonic of ways. At some point they both realised they were together and got so scared they had to broke up. And they loved each other so much they told the other such bad words that neither of them really believed._

_“You’re a bitch. You’re only scared to admit you’re in love with me and so you go to him.” Natasha had typed on her phone, swearing and crying into her yellow pillow._

_“You’re so delusional. You’ve never known me.” Kate was crying as well, locked in her room, her mother on the other side of the door asking her husband about their daughter, but he loved and respected all the 3 women so much that he just sighed and answered “She’s a strong one, she’s gonna be fine.”_

_After those texts they hadn’t talked nor texted for the whole summer and even when they’d seen each other again it had been weird and they’d eventually lost each other at the end of high school when Kate had decided to go to college to get her psychology major, which Natasha didn’t really approve of, mostly because all the psychologists she had been to hadn’t really helped her, in the best case. So basically the black haired girl kept on making witty jokes about her friend’s choice and her life in general, smug smile covering the pain people could have noticed if she had put aside her badass look for a moment._


	3. Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice encounter in a nice day.

**Chapter 3**

**Badass.**

This Carmilla was literally a badass.

A badass with a very soft heart. Or at least that was what the producers and the director had picted her like.

And Natasha kind of was too.

If wearing leather jackets and black ripped jeans had to be considered part of the whole ‘badass package’.

Natasha, like Carmilla, was basically a cinnamon roll on the inside of a tough leather shell.

She was, as Tumblr people liked to say, a sinnamon roll, or more of a reversed one, from what she had understood by reading urban dictionary.

And then there was this Laura Hollis.

An actual ball of fur with a very strong determination in finding out things. And she should be Carmilla’s love interest, from what Nat had got.

The young actress had been  the last to audition for the role of the vampire and when Stephanie, the producer, had called to tell her she had to “try different Lauras” she knew what it meant.

Natasha mentally fist bumped herself and got up from the table she was sitting at in this cafè nearby the studios she had to enter for the last audition.

She got to the cash desk and as she paid and, as she turned, she smelt the sweetest perfume in her life and suddenly..

“..Oh gosh I’m so sorry”

She looked at that girl and her honey hair was just matching perfectly that beautiful scent. And so was her outfit, it was very simple -a pair of jeans, a white blouse and snickers- but it was just perfect.

That girl was just perfect.

Not that Natasha was used to judging people from their looks, whether it was good or bad judgment.

This girl though, just had something, something Natasha wanted to know so bad.

But she was late, and, most of all, she was probably staring with her lips slightly parted in amazement for the masterpiece that was in front of her.

She snapped herself out of it and still with heart eyes composed herself.

“Oh no, excuse _me_ , I’m a bit late and didn’t put enough attention in turning around.”

“Don’t worry, go for it and have a nice day.” the honey haired girl smiled the most sweet and bright smile ever.

“You too, bye.” Natasha found herself already smiling in reflex.


	4. Well, that’s my Laura.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I admit I monthly watch the interview where Natasha says she immediatly felt chemistry with Elise, and well, if this ain't something clear, you tell me what is. ;)

**Chapter 4**

**Well, that’s my Laura.**

As she entered the audition room she saw some girls standing there, some of them panicking for the audition, some others nudging at each other and looking at her.

She saw Steph waving at her and gesturing for her to come inside the smaller room where the audition would have taken place from the other side of the corridor.

Two hours later she was exhausted from repeating the same page over and over again.

So exhausted she hadn’t even noticed that Spencer, the director, had called the last “Laura” to audition.

She turned around and for the second time that day she bumped into that girl and this time she was even more shocked to see her there.

“Oh… hi… again” the corvine haired girl was blushing hard.

“Do you guys know each other?” Steph interrupted the awkward silence in the room.

“Sorta…” Natasha let the other girl answer. “So you are Carmilla, I guess?” she tried to loosen up a bit, rocking the nicest smile Natasha had ever seen.

“Natasha, in my free time.” there she went with the smug smile, pink cheeks betraying her while she stretched out an hand.

“I’m Elise, hopefully Laura.”

“Okay, so let’s get started girls.” Spencer called for their attention.

15 minutes later they heard a voice shouting “aaaand STOP!”

“Good job guys, you did very great” Spencer was walking past the camera towards them, Steph a few steps behind him.

“Elise, we’ll call you and let you know as soon as possible.”

Natasha looked at the blonde haired girl one last time.

“Natasha, would you mind coming into my office?”

“Yeah sure, see you Elise.” She smiled and thought to herself ‘Well, if I get cast oh that’s my Laura.’

She really wanted that girl to be her Laura, or just hers, in any way.

Her friend.

Her girlfriend.

Her wife… ‘OK Natasha Negovanlis, stop that overthinking. She is probably straight, or anyway, not interested in anything else than friendship.” She was seriously overthinking so she decided to head back home, where she’d have found her best mate and hopefully her furniture.

 


	5. Celebrate good times.

**Chapter 5**

**Celebrate good times.**

“Charlie!” she opened the door, finding the puppy seated behind it with waiting eyes and spinning tail.

“Come here boy!” she squatted down, taking him in a soft embrace.

“You’ve been a good doggie, let’s give you a cookie” she told him in a cute voice, not stopping her hand from caressing the soft fur on his head.

She headed to the kitchen and took a cookie from the jar on the counter, only to find her dog sitting just behind her feet and chuckled to herself when she thought about how distracted she had to be that day for bumping too much into things… or dogs… or people.

Person, if she had to be precise.

A very hot person if she had to be even more precise.

And probably a very straight one, if she had to be honest to herself.

She decided to grab a beer from her fridge and make herself a sandwich before dropping herself on the couch with her furry mate.

After finishing her sandwich, she went to put on a movie in which she got so caught up she didn’t even realise it was dark when she heard her mobile ringing.

“Hey Steph what’s up?”

“Nothing really… I just wanted to ask you if you were free tonight for a drink?”

“Oh- Is this- Is this a date? I thought you had a girlfriend”

“No Natasha, it’s not a date, sorry to disappoint. But we do have something to celebrate.”

“Oh- are you saying your girlfriend proposed? That’s great! Or did you go down on your knees? I mean, that’s great as well” she played it smug, knowing what Steph was about to say.

“No you dumb ass… you got cast and so did Elise so she proposed we’d go out tonight”

Elise.. proposed.. she lost herself in those two words.

"Natasha!! Stop daydreaming!"

"Ehm-Uh-Yes.. Yes, I'm free! I'm always free!"

"Stop rambling and calm down, you crush-on-colleagues!"

"Yes, yes, I'll shut up. Where are we going?"

"You know the place near the studios?"

"Yeah sure" she thought about her meeting earlier that morning.

"Well, see you there at 8. Want me to pick you up?"

"No, it's fine, I'll come by my car."

"Ok see you later, you whipped girl"

"I'm not wh-" she tried to argue.

"We both know you are"

"Ugh!!"

"Be pretty"

"I'm stunning"

"See you later, Nat"

"Bye Steph"

She put her of on the coffee table and went in the kitchen for some water.

"I hate you, but I can't drink another beer, or I'll be drunk before tonight" She spoke to the bottle and started laughing when she realised her condition "Totally whipped"

She went back to her living room, grabbed her phone from the small wooden table that was right in front of the sofa and headed to the bathroom to take a long, warm bath.

"Maybe a cold one will help me focus a bit more on basic functions", she said while stumbling into the doorjamb, hurting her shoulder.

So she did.

As she opened the water, she set a towel on the floor just by the tub to use as a mat and hopped into the tub, standing under the fresh water.

After relaxing for half an hour, she washed her hair and tried to come out, Charlie sleeping on the towel she had set earlier.

She was now standing in front of her closet with a classical "I have nothing to wear face"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update but I had it written on paper, and I think I've lost it with some of my school notes. and because of same hated school, I couldn't remember anything I had written, so here it is.  
> Hope you enjoyed and I'm really sorry I was so late!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the rights to the fictional characters in this story, which does not represent reality in any way.
> 
> * * *  
> If you liked it, please leave me a comment below or on my tumblr ( www.abro-what.tumblr.com ).


End file.
